


Recipes and Anniversaries

by StoryWeaverKirea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, They are married, This got a little spicier than I intended but its not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea
Summary: Its Qrow and Clover's one year wedding anniversary but their plans to go out for dinner are ruined when a storm hits.Well, a date night in isn't a bad idea either.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Recipes and Anniversaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wes_the_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wes_the_writer/gifts).



> I wrote this for my friend Wes' birthday! Happy Birthday Wes! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also it got a little spicier than I intended eheheh...

Clover heaved out a heavy sigh as he closed his apartment door behind him. The preparations for an emergency lock-down due to the storm raging on took longer than he had thought. It had also ruined his plans to go out for an anniversary dinner with his husband.

“Hey Qrow, sorry I’m so late, I-” He paused as he smelled a delicious aroma wafting through the room. It was familiar too, one he remembered from when he was a boy.

“Hey Cloves, welcome home.” Qrow greeted as he made his way over to the other man. He gave him a quick kiss, smiling all the while. “And don’t be sorry, it was important. Did everything go okay?”

“Yeah everything went well.” Clover told him with a fond smile of his own. “It just kept me away from you longer than I wanted.” 

“Such a sap.” Qrow said, smirking all the while.

“You are too.” Clover told him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“And who’s fault is that?” Qrow asked teasingly.

“Oh I’ll gladly take full credit for that.” Clover said as he placed his hands on Qrow’s hips and brought him in for another kiss which his husband happily returned. This kiss was deeper, slower, as they simply enjoyed being in each other’s company.

They were both smiling when they broke apart.

“So, you’re making dinner?” Clover asked as he sniffed the air.

“Yeah, I thought I’d do something special since we couldn’t go out like we planned.” Qrow told him with a sigh. “Hopefully it tastes alright.”

“I’m sure it’ll be great, Qrow.” Clover reassured him as they walked towards the kitchen. “It smells familiar, what did you make?”

“A seafood and potato stew.” Qrow said, sounding sheepish and looking a bit shy. “I found an old cookbook and when I saw the recipe I thought it would be perfect for a cozy night in.”

Clover knew that recipe well. It had been passed down his family for generations. He remembered his mom making it on cold rainy nights back home in Argus. She always put her own little twist on it that was different from when his grandpa made it.

“Qrow...” Clover spoke softly with a warm smile on his face and then brought his husband into his arms in an embrace. “Thank you, this means so much to me.”

Qrow hugged him back and said, “It's really that important to you?”

“Yes, it is.” Clover said as he pulled away from the hug to look at his beloved. “It's an old family recipe that my mom and grandpa used to make.”

“Oh…” Qrow whispered, suddenly looking embarrassed with his cheeks turning red. “It probably won’t taste the same…”

Clover kissed his temple to sooth his nerves. “Well, she always added an extra ingredient to make it uniquely hers so don’t worry.” He gave him a big grin. “I’m sure it’ll taste amazing, I’m looking forward to it!”

Qrow blinked, then huffed out a laugh. “Whatever you say Shamrock.” He looked at the food and nodded his head. “Well anyway, it’s ready so let’s eat.”

They got the bowls and cutlery out and sat down for their meal. When Clover took his first bite he was filled with a strong taste of nostalgia. He felt like a boy again, eating with his family.

“So… how is it?” Qrow asked, trying to go for nonchalant but sounding hesitant anyway.

“It’s so good! It tastes exactly how I remembered it!” Clover exclaimed enthusiastically as he ate. 

“Really? I mean, I did follow it pretty closely but still…” Qrow looked away, feeling uncertain.

“Yes really! It's amazing, you’re amazing, pretty bird.” Clover assured him as he reached over, placing his hand on Qrow’s and squeezing it gently.

Qrow returned the gesture and smiled. “Thanks lucky charm, I’m glad you like it.”

Clover winked and said, “You’re welcome.” Then he dug back into the stew. Qrow took a bite and had to admit, it did taste pretty good. 

_ Guess I’m a better cook than I thought. _

“You know, we should make it together sometime.” Clover spoke, bringing him out of his thoughts. “We could add something that makes it uniquely ours like my mom did.”

Qrow gave him a soft smile and said, “I’d like that.” 

So they continued to eat, talking about how their respective day went. When they were done they cleaned up and then settled on the couch to watch a movie. They had very different tastes when it came to films but they both loved The Princess Bride so that’s what they decided to watch. They snuggled up close together with a warm blanket wrapped around them and stayed like that the entire movie. 

When it finished Qrow suddenly sat on Clover’s lap, straddling him. His husband had been close to falling asleep but now he was wide awake as he glanced up at him in slight surprise. He was about to say something but then Qrow’s lips were on his in a rough, hungry kiss. Clover groaned into the kiss and Qrow used the opportunity to press his tongue inside and explore his mouth. The kiss became hot and heavy as Clover brought his hands to Qrow’s hips in an attempt to steady them but then Qrow was grinding down on his front and all thoughts of holding back left his mind. Clover grinded up into Qrow and the lithe man broke the kiss when a throaty moan left him.

They both stilled their motions as they attempted to catch their breaths with Clover’s hands still holding Qrow’s hips. The shapeshifter leaned his forehead onto the other man’s as he panted, his skin sweaty and flushed a beautiful red, matching his eyes. Clover never got tired of that alluring gaze.

“Want to continue this on the bed, beloved?” He asked his husband, his voice low with desire.

Qrow’s tone was salacious as he spoke. “As long as you carry me there, darling.” 

“Whatever you want.” Clover replied as he shifted Qrow into his arms, stood up and carried him to their bedroom.

So they spent a passionate night together, whispering their love to one another as their bodies became one.


End file.
